


Kink Meme Response #2

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy/Kyle, Hal, and John. Discussion of Guy's glowing all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Response #2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme at guy_kyle, hence the lack of title and decent summary.

Occasionally, they all end up on the same planet. Most of the time its Oa, but sometimes its Earth, and on very rare occasions, the four of them convene on a completely random planet for completely different reasons. In this case, Guy and Kyle are trying to have a vacation, Hal's following a lead on an intergalactic smuggler, and John is lecturing on Earth architecture at one of the universities.

They have dinner at a place that somewhat resembles a seafood restaurant, though the closest thing to shellfish comes encased in a metal exoskeleten that requires a drill to get through. Or, if you're Guy, a particularly large set of construct pliers.

"Everyone else is using the drill," Hal points out to him as he places his along the soldered seam of the creature. "But not you."

"Nope," Guy agrees. The exoskeleton cracks under the power of his ring, and he pulls back the construct, pulling the meat of the animal out with his fingers. "I go with what works."

John, whose drill keeps slipping off the shell, eyes Guy and his pile of sort-of-lobster. "He's got the right idea," he says to Hal.

"You're not—" Hal sighs when John constructs his own pliers. "You're cheating," he tells John. He turns to Kyle for support, but Kyle's got one of his overly-detailed contraptions going. "You know, Dr. Seuss's widow could sue you for that thing."

"What?" Kyle asks, looking up, the bucket construct for the juice of the sort-of-lobster growing before the juice can overflow. "Why are you using the drill? We have rings, you know."

Hal repositions his drill, and presses it on again. There's a crack, and the shell splits perfectly down the middle, the bright purple meat of the sort-of-lobster steaming in welcome. "Because that's how they do it here," he says. "It's a harmless bit of assimilation."

John holds up his left hand, a small slash of blood showing in the web between his thumb and finger. "Yes, harmless."

"You know what I mean."

"Tradition's stupid," Guy says around a mouthful of meat. He swallows and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "It's a way for people to get all freaked out for no reason."

"Says the guy in the homosexual relationship," Kyle teases.

"That's exactly my point," Guy replies. "I mean, c'mon, there's people freaking out all the time because you and me like to get naked—"

"Stop." John and Hal order in unison.

Guy raises his eyebrows. "What? I can't talk about my relationship in front of the two of you? Not traditional enough?"

John laughs while Hal scowls. "Yes," he says, but the grin on his face gives him away. "I find it horribly disturbing. What with all those alien women you could meet, you could still settle down."

"Yeah," Kyle scoffs. "That'll happen. His damn ring never turns off. You think he's going to settle down?"

Hal and John look at Guy's ring. He isn't making any constructs, but it still glows bright on his finger. They look down at their own rings, then over at Kyle, who's kind enough to hold up his hand so they can get a good view.

"I never—" John starts to say. "It's always—" Hal begins at the same time. They both stop talking so they won't overrun one another.

Guy glances at his ring, takes another bite of his sort-of-lobster. "So what?" he says. He pauses to chew and swallow. "It's always done that."

"Doesn't it drain?" Hal asks.

Guy shakes his head, takes a drink of his beer. "Nah. Why? Does yours?"

"I haven't tried it," Hal admits. He looks at John. John shakes his head. "Are you doing it on purpose?"

"Aww, c'mon. I'm not that much of a show off."

John puts a hand on Hal's arm before he can reply. "So, it just does that?" he asks. "Just glows all the time?"

Guy rolls his eyes, obviously over the conversation. "Yes, Dad. And it sparkles real pretty when I turn off the lights at night."

"Actually it does," Kyle says. "When you go to sleep, it dims out and kind of…glitters."

"My ring does not glitter."

Kyle rolls his eyes and pokes at Guy's shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Huh," Hal says, and he and John exchange a look before changing the subject entirely.

*

They say goodbye to Kyle and Guy at their hotel, walking beyond it to where John's staying. He'd offered Hal the second bedroom at his apartment when he'd heard he be on the planet for work.

"It glows," Hal says as they walk down the street. He looks up at the stars, fascinated like always that they're not the ones he's used to. "It glows by accident."

"You know what this means, right?" John waits for Hal to look away from the sky and at him, eyebrows up in a question. "It means, if he really wanted to, he could probably kick your ass. And my ass. And everyone's ass."

"You think he knows?" Hal asks. "You think he has any idea the kind of power he has?"

"I'm not asking," John tells him. "Even if he doesn't go full-on crazy evil from it, he'll be insufferable."

Hal laughs at that. "God. No kidding."

*

In their room, Guy looks at his ring. "You think it means anything?" he asks Kyle. "Hal and John seemed kind of creeped."

"Eh," Kyle replies, pulling off his shirt. "You like a fight. Makes sense your ring is always ready for one."

Guy shifts his hand back and forth, watching his ring pulse slowly with his heartbeat. "Yeah, that's true." He looks up as Kyle takes off his pants. His heartbeat picks up, and the glow and dim of his ring picks up with it. "But right now, I'm not thinking about a fight."

"I dunno," Kyle says, walking backwards towards the bathroom. "The way you have sex sometimes—" Is as far as he gets before Guy's crowded up against him, shedding clothes behind him and pushing him towards the bathroom. He laughs into Guy's kiss, as he tries to start the shower. Between them, Guy's ring glows bright.


End file.
